vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wall Eehto
|-|Base= |-|Assault Mode= |-|Proxy= Summary Wall Eehto was a member of the Spriggan Twelve serving directly under Emperor Spriggan himself. Given the title "The Adjucator", his puppet body often takes the role of judge, jury, and executioner against the Emperor's foes. However, the true Wall Eehto is a trigger-happy maniac who laughs at virtually anything, even the predicaments of his own comrades. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely High 7-A | High 7-A, higher in Assault Mode Name: Wall Eehto Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Machias, Mage, Member of the Spriggan Twelve Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Homing Attack (He can fire homing projectiles), Creation, Enhanced Senses, Expert Marksman, Limited Electricity Manipulation, Electricity, Petrification and Smell Resistance, Limited Shapeshifting, Fire Manipulation, Power Nullification, Electricity Absorption Attack Potency: Likely Large Mountain level (Even his Weakness Robots were able to cause damage to the likes of Elfman, who successfully battled Ajeel) | Large Mountain level (Comparable to Brandish), higher in Assault Mode (Stronger than before. Matched a weakened Laxus blow for blow) Speed: Sub-Relativistic | Sub-Relativistic (Should be comparable to Dimaria and Ajeel) Lifting Strength: At least Class M | At least Class M, higher in Assault Mode Striking Strength: Likely Large Mountain level | Large Mountain Class, higher in Assault Mode Durability: Likely Large Mountain level | Large Mountain level, higher in Assault Mode (Can withstand attacks from a weakened Laxus) Stamina: High Range: 400 km Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Due to his Weakness Magic, Wall is always aware of his foes' vulnerabilities, his robots taking on forms best suited to dealing with them as quickly as possible. Due to this, he was able to lead a successful initial assault on Magnolia Town, nullifying the barriers protecting it and laying waste to large parts of the town. His true form is far more trigger-happy and self-assured, looking down upon humans for having organic bodies. However, his true form has also shown itself to be a capable marksman, shooting at the Fairy Tail Guild Hall from a great distance and shooting at Laxus even after he turned into lightning. However, he has also shown to forget aspects of his opponents while in the heat of combat, as shown by his final confrontation with Laxus Dreyar, where he not only used an electricity-based weapon against the Lightning Dragon Slayer but nullified the Magic Barrier Particles in Laxus' body after being made aware of them earlier. Weaknesses: Wall's robots can be beaten in groups by trading opponents | Wall is trigger-happy and incredibly cocky normally and his logic processes in his Assault Form are rather rigid, Seems to have a poor memory (Forgot that Laxus can absorb lightning, attacking with said magic and increasing his stamina) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Weakness: A Caster Magic based in alchemy, Wall is able to create any number of machines and weapons at will, ranging from firearms, electrical latches, bullets, to heat-seeking missiles. This magic also grants Wall a heads-up display of sorts that allows him to quickly analyze a target's overall weaknesses, strengths, and specialties. * Weakness Creation: After analyzing a target, Wall creates robots armed with a specific ability tailored to counter his opponent's weaknesses (i.e. countering fire attacks with water attacks), copying * Machias Doll: Wahl created a "proxy" in the form of a Machias Doll that he uses to do his bidding, such as attending meetings, and even leading war assaults. The doll has the ability to change its shape from the tall, round man to a thinner, more machine-like appearance, complete with visible power core, bolts, screws, joints and even stacks to release steam mounted on the back. * Voltex Charge: A technique that enables Wahl's proxy to freely convert and use electrical energy in order to create a large-scaled electrical explosion, which, in turn, allows him to enhance and augment his strength and completely alter his shape and figure. This ability makes the proxy completely immune to electricity, and the Thunder God Tribe even noted that this ability renders even lightning as powerful as Laxus' absolutely useless. * Super Long Distance Anti-Material Magic Cannon: Wahl constructs an extremely large, long-barreled cannon, complete with a power core and energy-reading meters; the cannon comes with a magical targeting scope that allows Wahl to accurately aim no less than 400km away from his current location. The size of the beam is enormous (roughly half the size of the hull of the Christina), and it travels extremely fast; the members of Fairy Tail were afraid that the cannon was going to completely eradicate the guild. Although the beam did not hit its target, it proved itself powerful enough to completely destroy Blue Pegasus' Magical Bomber. * Railgun: Wall alchemically creates a large, albeit slim, railgun that manifests itself and floats above his back. Said railgun is capable of firing a devastating payload of electricity at the target in question, however, the full extents of the damages it could have caused are unknown, as the payload was fired against a Lightning Dragon Slayer and immediately consumed. Weakness_Creation.gif|Weakness Creation Wall_Machias_Doll.png|Machias Doll Wall_enhanced_form.png|Machias Doll Enhanced Form Voltex_Charge_Anime.png|Voltex Charge Wall's_Cannon.gif|Super Long Distance Anti-Material Magic Cannon Wall_using_his_Railgun.gif|Railgun Assault Mode: Owing to his status as a Machias, Wall can change form in a manner similar to his puppet by redistributing the allocated flow of his Magic Power; such a change comes with the intended side-effect of altering his personality, turning him into a more menacing, emotionally distant character with a personality type he dubs as "heartless", directly contrasting his default "impulsive" character. Upon entering this mode, Wall's appearance changes drastically, giving him a more robot-like appearance, covering him in a mechanical battle suit, complete with palms capable of launching fireballs and energy orbs, as well as what appears to be firearm-mounted wings, alongside facial armor. *'Magical Confinement Fusion': Wall ignites a nuclear fusion process where he generates massive amount of energy via plasma heated and confined in a Magical Field. *'Fire Blasts': Capable of being launched from the focal point of his palm, these fireballs are incredibly fast and dangerous, and when they ultimately explode, cover a radius that is roughly the size of Hargeon Port itself. *'Flight': The firearm-mounted wings shoot out jet-like stream that allows Wall to fly. *'Missiles': From the pack mounted on his back, Wall, after confirming the sure-hit of his missiles, launches them at his target. *'Anti-Matter Laser': Wall's wrist disassembles itself, revealing a small, albeit powerful cannon that fires a laser. *'Etherion': By equipping explosions made from Ethernano while diverting all Magic Power to his cannon, Wall purports himself capable of firing Etherion itself, and even prepped it for the eradication of his target, but ended up desisting, as firing inside the just-created Jutsu Shiki barrier risked harming Wall himself Wahl's_Assault_Mode_against_Laxus.png|Assault Mode Wall Magnetic Confinement.jpeg|Magical Confinement Fusion Wall Fire Blast.png|Fire Blasts Wall_firing_his_Missiles.gif|Missiles Wall_firing_his_Anti-Material_Laser.gif|Anti-Matter Laser Wall activating Etherion.png|Etherion Electrical Immunity: Wall, like his puppet, is completely immune to electricity, however, by contrast, he is incapable of absorbing via a feature similar to Voltex Charge, and instead just exhibits a visual and general non-effectance, regardless of the actual strength of the lightning in question. Key: Proxy and Weakness Robots | Real Body Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Steam Users Category:Fire Users Category:Robots Category:Technology Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Magic Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 7